Secuelas De Una Carta
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Situa esto en un futuro. Ignorando Omniverse. Gwen y Kevin van a vivir juntos. Una carta llama la atención de Kevin. Son solo secuelas de un pasado. Gwevin Amoroso.


**Hola personas y personos. **

**Ha pasado un tiempo. Pero aqui sigo escribiendo. Y esto surgio hace unas noches sin sueño. Es algo corto y estúpido pero decidi compartirlo con ustedes. **

**Espero sea de su agrado. Un beso y un abrazo a todos.**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10, no quiero demandas.**

**! $ ^! ^ &amp;#^!/!&amp;!/!&amp;~€%€%¥~₩€£~**

**Punto de vista de kevin**

Nuestra vida habia sido buena... habiamos logrado superar nuestras diferencias.

Cada dia que pasaba la amaba mas, vivir junto a sus ojos era lo que mas deseaba, y estaba a punto de cumplirse, en unas pocas horas estaríamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y durmiendo bajo las mismas sabanas.

No habia sido sencillo tomar esa decisión, fueron años llenos de celos, separaciones, diferencias, peleas y mucho sufrimiento, pero esto no quita la felicidad que teniamos, el amor que sentiamos al estar juntos, siempre desee tener a una mujer como Gwen, poder llevarla a cine y presumirla frente a todos los hombres del pueblo, esas eran épocas adolescentes.

Pero años después ella término sus estudios y yo me especialize en mi acutal trabajo, y ahora que logre convencer a sus padres que merecia a su hija, podemos vivir juntos, solo deseaba verla despertar a mi lado, abrir los ojos y sentir su cuerpo junto al mio.

Si yo como hombre me siento así... no me puedo imaginar la felicidad de Gwen, ella lo merece, estuvimos lejos mucho tiempo, fueron noches llenas de angustia por no saber como estaba Gwen, su universidad quedaba muy lejos y no teniamos tiempo, sus proyectos escolares y mi trabajo crearon un agujero negro en nuestra relación.

Gwen saco unos libros del estante y los guardo en una caja, marcada como "libros" su habitación estaba siendo desarmada por completo, recuerdo cuando venia aqui en las noches y la veia dormir desde la ventana, ahora dormire todas las noches junto a ella...

Las cajas estaban por casi todo lugar, y aun faltaba mucho, por suerte la casa era amplia.

Camine hacia su escrito, en el habian libros al parecer de su escuela 'anatomía', 'fisica', 'química', 'matemáticas', 'literatura', ella siempre habia sido la mejor en todo en su escuela, y me sorprendia, poder pelear junto con Ben y con migo, ser la mejor en su escuela, tener tiempo para mi, para su familia, el karate... el cansancio se notaba en sus ojos, pero siempre tenia una sonrisa para mi.

"Cariño, puedes pasarme una caja vacia" Aleje mis ojos de los libros intentando localizar una caja vacia, tan pronto como la encontre la tome y se la entrege a Gwen, nuestros ojos chocaron por unos segundos, manteniendose firmes... ambos estábamos emocionados por nuestra 'nueva vida' era una nueva etapa... yo estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo y Gwen con sus padres o sus compañeras de habitación de la universidad

"¿Donde se supone que pondras todos estos libros?" Habian ya exactamente 6 cajas llenas de libros, y no creo que los pueda usar mas... para eso esta la internet

"Ya les encontrare un lugar" Se acercó a mi, apoyo sus manos sobre mi pecho y me beso dulcemente "Te prepararé algo de tomar no me tardo" Camino entre las cajas y salio de la habitación dejándome con una gran sonrisa.

Volví a su escritorio, tome el libro de matemáticas, empeze a pasar las hojas hasta que me detuve en una, habia un sobre blanco

"Para Kevin" Lei suavemente, me senté en una silla y abri el sobre, una hoja doblaba varias veces apareció ante mis ojos, de inmediato la desdoble.

En la parte superior habia una fecha

'20 de enero 2014'

Esto habia sido hace 8 años cuando ella tenia 18 años.

Empeze a leer.

"Para amarte no necesito una razon, y es difícil creer que no existe una mas que este amor, porque todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti, dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi.

Aprendi a quitarle al tiempo los segundos, tu me hiciste ver el cielo aun mas profundo, junto a ti creo que aumente mas de 3 kilos con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos, desarrollarte mi sentido del olfato y fue por ti que aprendí a que aprendí a querer los gatos, el desgaste del cemento en mis zapatos, para escapar los dos durante un rato, pero olvide que aun nose como vivir sin tu amor.

Descubri lo que significa una rosa y me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas para poder verte a horas no adecuadas y a reemplazar palabras por miradas, por ti escribí mas de 100 canciones y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones, y conoci mas de mil formas de besar y fue por ti que descubri lo que es amar.

Y hoy Kevin solo quiero decirte que a pesar de todo te amo, amo tu sonrisa, tu mirada fija con la mía, todo lo que me enseñaste lo aprecio y lo valoro... pero he tomado la desicion de irme a Anodine con mi abuela, lo siento, espero que cuando vuelva sigas aqui para mi, porque yo estare dispuesta a intentarlo con tigo...

Te amo Kevin...

-Gwen"

Sentí la humedad en mis ojos, que significa esta carta... es de 8 años atras... en esa época Gwen fue aceptada en la universidad.

"Mi mamá dice que te quedes hasta el almuerzo" Gwen entro en la habitación con dos vasos en sus manos "Que tienes hay" Dejo los vasos en el escritorio intentado ver que tenia en mis manos

"Encontré esto en tu libro de matemáticas" Gwen tomo la carta entre sus manos, tome su cintura atrayendola a mi hasta tenerla sentada en mi pierna derecha, su sonrisa desapareció con el paso de los segundos

"No se supone que debias ver esto" Bajo la carta hasta sus piernas aun sosteniendola en sus manos

"Fue hace 8 años... ¿porque la escribiste?" La curiosidad me estaba consumiendo, no encontraba razon por la que quisiera irse... no recuerdo que hayamos tenido alguna fuerte pelea en esa época

"Esa noche mi abuela me habia ido a visitar... me hablo maravillas de Anodine, todo lo que podia aprender, estaba un poco deprimida en esa época, habia enviado mi solicitud a muchas universidades y no había recibido respuesta de ninguna, pense que no aplicaría y no estudiaria ese año, asique mi abuela me convenció de ir con ella... pensaba irme sin decirte nada, solo dejarte esa carta, pero esa mañana recibi respuesta de 4 universidades en las que me querian, asique pensé bien las cosas y decidí quedarme" Debo admitirlo, me sentía decepcionado, Gwen habia tomado la decisión de abandonarme, sin si quiera pensar que podia sentir yo, pero ella estaba confundida, se sentía mal, y ahora que lo pienso bien, nuestra relación no pasaba por el mejor momento, peleabamos por cualquier cosa y yo no era un gran apoyo para ella "Pero ya no importa" rompio el silencio de nuevo, ella sabia que yo no tenia que decir, o mas bien no sabia que decir

"Me alegro de que sigas con migo" No era momento para reclamarle nada del pasado, teníamos que disfrutar al maximo nuestro presente y nuestro futuro

"Me estaria arrepintiendo si me hubiera ido" Se acercó más a mi hasta besarme de nuevo, sus besos eran mi droga, me había enseñado a dejar de fumar, reemplazandolo por algo mejor... sus labios.

"Te amo preciosa" Volví a tomar sus labios contra los mios, su delgada cintura ahora era mía, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel... toda ella me pertenecía, y estoy seguro de este amor, recuerdo la primera vez que escuche su voz, su sinceridad, su forma de pensar, al primer momento tuve claro que era especial, desde el dia que la conoci mi vida vale mas.

Los segundos pasaban y sus labios segian contra los mios, habia cambiado de posición, estando ahora sobre mi, sus manos se habia movido hacia mis hombros, queriendo tener mas de mi, como yo mas de ella "podemos tener un buen rato mientras llega el almuerzo" Casi sentí dolor fisico al alejar sus labios de los mios. Ella de inmediato sonrio, se bajo de encima de mi, camino entre las cajas y cerro la puerta de la habitación, me levanté de la silla caminando hacia ella, la tome de la cintura alzandola hasta que sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, nos besamos de nuevo, pero esta vez con mas pasión, intentando adivinar donde estaban las cajas camine hasta su cama, aquella vieja cama habia sido testigo de largas noches, noches de deseo y desvelo.

Descanse su cuerpo sobre la cama, sus piernas se habia relajado, lo que hizo mas facil estar sobre ella, acaricie su abdomen bajo su blusa, sus labios bailaban junto a los mios, poco a poco empiezo a enloquecer y nose que podra venir después.

Tome su blusa alzandola por completo y retirandola de su cuerpo, su piel quedo expuesta ante mis ojos, deje besos a lo largo de su cuello descendiendo hacia sus pechos, el escote me habia estado provocando todo el día, o al menos desde que la vi, pero ahora tenía una vista completa de él, y solo para mi.

Sus dedos se movieron a lo largo de mi pecho hasta tomar una esquina de la camisa y alzandola hasta quitarla, sabia que esto duraria muy poco, el almuerzo no tardaría y tendríamos que suspender esto hasta nuevo aviso, pero mientras tenía que disfrutarlo.

Pase mi mano derecha por detras de su espalda, intentando desabrochar la hebilla de su sosten, pero sabia que era mucho por ahora, y Gwen no me dejaría, pero ella estaba totalmente diatraida ahora, sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando del placer que le estaba dando a su cuerpo, y ella sabia que podia haber mas, yo le podia dar mas como ya lo habia hecho otras veces, pero no ahora... la ventana estaba abierta y Ben habia quedado que pasaria a ayudarnos a recoger las cosas, la señora Tennyson podria empezar a tocar la puerta, no era el mejor momento, y ambos lo sabiamos, pero el mayor problema era como separarnos.

"Kevin" Susurro, apenas si la escuche "Espera"

"Lo se" Dije entre labios

"Ya tendremos mucho tiempo" Y me hacia feliz, ella me hacía feliz... Gracias Gwen...

**% €₩£% €~¥~€₩€`¥~€%€`◀▲$!/ ^!**

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Aun sigo escribiendo cosas de Gwevin. Pero casi todas las ideas son de mi Gemela. Y pues solo escribo por ella y para ella. Dejame un comentario si te gustó y si no te gusto pues también! **

**Un saludo a Fanny y otro a mi Gemela**

**Ah y si por alguna razón quisieras comunicarte con migo dejame tu whatsapp y te hablo. **


End file.
